


Записки на стенах

by ItamiKaname



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Дженни оставляет мне письма. Она движется на юг тем же маршрутом, по которому следуем мы. Закрывая глаза, я представляю, как ее маленькая рука выводит крупные буквы на стенах убежищ. Каждая такая записка говорит мне, что она все еще жива — что я еще жив. Я не знаю, будет ли конец у моего пути, но меня ведут ее письма, и это главная причина, чтобы выбраться.





	1. Шоссе

**Author's Note:**

> Идея работы сама по себе возникла спонтанно: стояли в убежище, ждали подключающегося сопартийца, и тут автор заинтересовался оставленными на стенах посланиями. А потом автора понесло.  
> Персонажи оригинальны, потому что я люблю пихать оригинальных персонажей во вселенные канона. Однако если Вам кажется, что Уолт похож на Фрэнсиса - Вам не кажется. Надо же как-то обозначить персонажа, за которого играю.

       _«Милый Джей!_  
  
      Надеюсь, ты читаешь это, ведь это будет означать, что с тобой все в порядке. Не беспокойся обо мне. Мы с родителями прибились к группе выживших и двигаемся на юг. Говорят, Новый Орлеан не пострадал и держит оборону. Я буду ждать тебя там. Береги себя.  
  
      С любовью, Дженни».  
  
      Фургон потряхивает, да так, словно гладкое полотно шоссе за считанные недели превратилось в жуткое бездорожье. Пока Уолт гонит по пустынной трассе, можно немного отдохнуть. Сон у меня теперь поверхностный и беспокойный. Каждый громкий звук заставляет подскакивать, озираться мутными глазами и на ощупь искать дробовик. Хорошенькое веселье ты припас для нас, Боже.  
  
      За чудом уцелевшими стеклами холодно и серо, туман затягивает лесополосу. Приглядываюсь: размытые тени бродят между сосен. Проклятые твари! Безмозглые, разлагающиеся трупы мерещатся уже везде.  
  
      — Если поблизости не найдется никакой заправки, придется идти пешком, — ворчит Уолт.  
  
      Да уж, пешком. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы бродить по лесу в тумане. Никогда не знаешь, что выпрыгнет на тебя из-за угла.  
  
      — Я бы сейчас не отказался от бургера, — вздыхает с заднего сидения Алекс.  
  
      — Как бы бургер не сделали из тебя, старина, — посмеивается Уолт, выворачивая руль. Алекс обиженно пыхтит. Признаться, поначалу мы с Уолтом думали, что плотного и неповоротливого ботаника, взирающего на мир сквозь толстенные стекла очков, сожрут первым — ан нет, парень сумел выбраться из города живым и почти невредимым.  
  
      Третьи сутки в пути. Мир сузился до мини-фургона и дороги на юг, но это все-таки лучше, чем бежать по городской площади, не зная, с какой стороны на тебя налетит прыгучий Охотник. Я пытаюсь устроить затекшие ноги удобнее и снова заснуть. Выспаться — хотя бы эту радость не отнял нагрянувший зомбиапокалипсис.  
  
      Все случилось в одно мгновение. Еще вчера ты угощал соседа лаймовым пирогом, а сегодня он решил угоститься твоими мозгами. Власти отреагировали быстро: пункты эвакуации, временные убежища, акты зачистки — и так же быстро слились, оставив ходячих пожирать самих себя. Неудачникам вроде нас, не успевшим на свой счастливый рейс, приходится выбираться самостоятельно. CEDA бросили нас подыхать, но у меня другие планы.  
  
      Дженни оставляет мне письма. Она движется на юг тем же маршрутом, по которому следуем мы. Закрывая глаза, я представляю, как ее маленькая рука выводит крупные буквы на стенах убежищ. Каждая такая записка говорит мне, что она все еще жива — что я еще жив. Я не знаю, будет ли конец у моего пути, но меня ведут ее письма, и это главная причина, чтобы выбраться.  
  
      Фургон тормозит так резко, что я едва не встречаю лбом ветровое стекло.  
  
      — Приехали, — хмыкает Уолт.  
  
      Огромная, на сколько хватает глаз, пробка перекрывает шоссе, отрезая нам путь вперед. Машин тут десятки, а может даже сотни! Такое чувство, что попал на автомобильное кладбище, только эти — не ржавые развалюхи, которых не спасет даже ремонт, а целые, пригодные авто, никому больше не нужные.  
  
      — Похоже на когти прыгуна, — говорит Уолт, выйдя наружу и остановившись рядом с черным «Фордом». Байкер проводит ладонью по исполосовавшим обшивку царапинам. — Берите пушки. Откроем сезон охоты на охотников.  
  
      Первое правило, которое тебе приходится вызубрить — ты больше не вернешься. Убежище, в котором заночевал вчера, — одноразовый приют. Для тех, кто хочет выжить, нет дороги назад. Бери с собой все самое необходимое и двигайся дальше. Нет такого места за спиной, где можно быть в безопасности. Нет такого места за спиной, где о тебе вспомнят. Между смертью, оставшейся позади, и неизвестностью впереди, выбирай второе — по крайней мере, это хоть какой-то шанс выбраться из чертова ада, спустившегося на землю.  
  
      Для марш-броска через плотный туман нужно немного: набор медикаментов в рюкзаке за спиной, патроны, распиханные по всем карманам, оружие — кому с каким повезло — и немного чистой воды. Уолт достает из фургона пустую канистру, озирается по сторонам, прикидывая, не придется ли в ближайшие минуты бежать. В ворохе подобранного по дороге хлама он находит прозрачную пластиковую трубку, уверенно и быстро засовывает один конец в бензобак фургона. Второй конец отправляет в рот и тянет воздух, пока желтая горючая жидкость не подберется к краю. Мгновение спустя я слышу, как драгоценный бензин гулко льется в подставленную канистру. Уолт прислоняется спиной к боку фургона и беспечно закуривает.  
  
      — Это последняя, — ворчливо сетует байкер, смяв пустую пачку.  
  
      Из нутра нашего временного убежища на колесах высовывается голова Келли:  
  
      — Если ты будешь курить рядом с горючим, эта может действительно стать последней.  
  
      — Брось, девочка! Нас могут сожрать зомби, а ты ругаешься из-за сигареты?  
  
      Девушка хмыкает и выбирается наружу. Она зябко кутается в плед, всячески оттягивая минуту, когда с теплым шерстяным покрывалом придется расстаться. Маленькая и шустрая Келли, пожалуй, способна в одиночку сбежать от целой орды, зато драться и стрелять не умеет совершенно. Пистолет ей все-таки выдали, да толку-то: в ход она пускала его неохотно, полагаясь на меня и Уолта. От Алекса тоже проку немного — разве что загородит девчонку своими обширными телесами.  
  
      Опустошив и без того неполный бак, Уолт завинтил крышку канистры и бросил ее Келли.  
  
      — Понесешь ты, — бритоголовый подобрал винтовку, проверил магазин и устроил ее за спиной. — Пошли, народ.  
  
      И вот — идем вдоль шоссе. Не бежим — лучше экономить силы до того момента, когда они пригодятся. Вереница машин кажется бесконечной. Люди, надо думать, бросились прочь из города, едва узнав о поразившем человечество вирусе, но так и не сумели уйти. Многие из них выбрались из салонов и убрались в леса, и бродят теперь, вечно голодные, в поисках живого мяса вроде нас. Самым лакомым кусочком, видимо, будет Алекс — упитанного ботаника хватит, чтобы накормить не одного ходячего. Да и цель он весьма удобная: издалека приметен, плетется позади всех. Самое страшное, что может случиться с нападающим, — его оглушат девчачьим визгом и неубедительно стукнут по темечку. Повезло так повезло.  
  
      Шорох слева и откуда-то сверху заставляет потянуться к дробовику. Уолт, шагающий впереди, тоже замирает, слушая лес. Душный утренний воздух стоит плотным, недвижимым полотном. Ветра, способного пробежаться между ветвей сосен, нет, но что-то определенно шуршит там, в средоточии вечнозеленой хвои.  
  
      — Эй, народ! — окликает заглянувший в салон автомобиля Алекс, не обращая никакого внимания на шорохи.  
  
      Побледневшая и настороженная Келли оборачивается к нему и прижимает палец к губам, шикнув. Даже она тянет из-за пояса пистолет и судорожно стискивает рукоять. Круглая физиономия Алекса принимает обиженное выражение — лишь на мгновение, пока по обочине не прокатится низкий, утробный рык. Ботаник втягивает голову в плечи и сгибается, готовясь в случае чего прятаться за укрытием из ряда машин.  
  
      — Близко, — тихо констатирует байкер, вскидывая винтовку.  
  
      Шорох ветвей становится громче, отчетливей. Качнулась верхушка рыжей сосны. Я верчу головой, пытаясь угадать, откуда вылетит зараженный. Угрожающие звуки, издаваемые тварью, пролетают над самым ухом, будто охотник прямо у меня за спиной. Рык сменяется истошными воплями. Прыгнет! Вот сейчас, оттолкнется от одной из веток и прыгнет, целя в кого-то из нас, — и тогда пуля его настигнет.  
  
      Вой сигнализации и рев орды, ответивший эхом, оглушает. Прямо перед носом проносится хищная серая тень. Келли вскрикивает, падая наземь. Что-то дергает меня за плечо, отбрасывая назад, перед носом возникает кожанка Уолта, грохает выстрел — и я уже смотрю, как бритоголовый рывком поднимает девчонку на ноги. Позади растерянно мнется Алекс. В его трясущихся руках — навигатор.  
  
      — Умница, мать твою, — фыркает Уолт.  
  
      Толпа мчится на нас неотвратимо, как лавина. Байкер пинком толкает толстого ботаника вперед, хватает канистру, которую, падая, выронила Келли, и швыряет ее в первого же зомбака. Уперев тяжелый ботинок в тушу мертвой твари, еще мгновение назад скакавшей по соснам, байкер открывает огонь по красному пластику. Канистра взрывается, выливая горящее содержимое на зомби, визг ходячих, мигом превратившихся в факелы, закладывает уши. Уолтер подталкивает в спину; я хватаю за руку Келли, и мы бежим вперед, не разбирая пути. Позади — многорукая, многоголовая смерть. Кто-то выпрыгивает слева прямо на меня — бью прикладом быстрее, чем в голове проносится хоть какая-то мысль. Дробовик плюет огнем, отдача ударяет в плечо. Позади, погоняя Алекса пинками и крепким словцом, отстреливается Уолт. Он сменил винтовку на пистолет-пулемет; короткие очереди раскаленного свинца заметно сокращают число преследователей.  
  
      Останавливаться по-прежнему нельзя.  
  
      — Шевели жирной задницей! — орет байкер. Ботаник пыхтит, задыхается, но прибавляет шаг. Келли выхватывает пистолет. Зомби, выскочившего из-за машины, она бьет рукоятью по голове, бьет как положено отчаявшейся девчонке — крепко, вкладывая в удар все хиленькие силенки. Спохватывается, жмурится, стреляет почти в упор — и ее миленькую розовую маечку с котятами раскрашивают бурые брызги.  
  
      Уолт затаскивает нас за перевернутый минивэн. Отстреливаемся вдвоем, пока толстый и девчонка переводят дыхание. Когда-нибудь поток иссякнет — лишь бы не раньше, чем закончатся патроны. Палим по головам — чтобы наверняка. Зомби с отстреленными конечностями и дырами в брюхе какое-то время еще ковыляет вперед, а вот зомби без головы упадет и не встанет.  
  
      — Я нашел! — Алекс, только что едва не растекшийся по асфальту, подскочил, ударил меня под руку, и пуля просвистела левее цели. Чертыхаясь, перезаряжаю дробовик — медленно, даже слишком — страшная рожа возникает у другого края минивэна, и прежде, чем я успеваю что-то сообразить, рядом возникает Келли, визжит, жмурится и стреляет. А потом ныряет обратно в укрытие. Ботаник виновато потупил взгляд в монитор навигатора, но тут же вновь воспрял духом. — Здесь за переправой есть туристическая база, а там недалеко до лодочной станции. Если доберемся, сможем продолжить путь по реке. Уж там точно нет никого из этих тварей.  
  
      — А ну, дай сюда, — Уолт вырывает из рук ботаника навигатор. — Джей, последи! — автомат оказывается у меня в руках, пустеющее поле бойни - под контролем. Какое-то время байкер молча изучает дисплей, прикидывая и считая что-то в уме. Наконец, он смачно сплевывает под ноги и пихает гаджет ботанику. — Придется идти лесом. Будем двигаться быстро — к закату поспеем.


	2. Переправа

      В лесу все не так, как в городе. Звуки плутают между сосен, как беспечные путники. Идем близко, спина к спине, готовые жать на гашетку при любом движении вдалеке. Трещат под ногами сухие сучья. В хруст вслушиваешься судорожно, замираешь, поставив ногу, и гадаешь, услышал ли свой шаг или это таится кто-то в чаще. Напрягаю глаза, пока не покажется, что их набили песком, а непрошенные слезы не брызнут по щекам.  
  
      Под ногами хлипкое, зыбкое месиво из прелой хвои и листвы, тонких веточек и грязи — того и гляди, поведет и потянет за собой. Алекс то и дело оскальзывается, и только Келли кое-как удерживает его от падения. Удивительная девчонка: вроде смотришь и кажется, что переломится, если пальцем тронуть — но нет же, поддерживает хлюпающего носом ботаника и сама не жалуется ни на мерзкую погоду, ни на долгий путь. Своей самоотверженной упертостью она немного напоминает мне Дженни. Им обеим приходится тяжело, а я могу лишь надеяться, что среди выживших, с которыми Джен идет к убежищу, найдутся те, кто сможет ее ободрить и защитить. Только бы ей дойти...  
  
      Лес отступает неожиданно, выбрасывая нашу четверку на зависший над краем оврага берег. Алекс подходит ближе к краю, пытаясь отыскать наименее крутой и относительно безопасный спуск, оступается, несмотря на все старания Келли, и кубарем летит вниз, увлекая за собой девчонку. Уолт бормочет бессвязные ругательства себе под нос, подталкивает меня — и я скатываюсь следом, так и не успев ничего сообразить. Сам байкер спускается аккуратно — бережет потертые фирменные джинсы, которые, по его словам, еще не одну заварушку переживут. Бритоголовый ехидно лыбится, поглядывая на нас, вывалянных в грязи и сбившихся в кучу, и великодушно протягивает широченную ладонь Келли.  
  
      — Давай, девочка. Эти увальни справятся сами.  
  
      Поднимаюсь, отряхиваю штаны. Еще немного — и не останется чистого места. Грязь, пот, кровь — все это пропитало ткань, но о чистоте особо некогда задумываться. Стоит лишь раз пробиваться сквозь толпу уродцев, протягивающих когтистые руки, и даже от новенькой одежды останутся одни лохмотья. В нынешнее время года, когда ночи становятся длиннее, а температура с каждым днем опускается все ниже, это беспокоит... Впрочем, доберемся до города, и какая-нибудь брошенная барахолка наверняка отыщется, а до тех пор и думать об этом незачем.  
  
      Ходячие мертвецы кого угодно научат жить одним днем.  
  
      Алекс кряхтит и барахтается в грязи, не торопясь вставать на ноги. Отыскав свалившиеся с носа очки, он старательно протирает стекла. Уолт, хмыкнув, пожимает плечами и идет к реке. Широкая и, надо думать, глубокая — вброд не перейти. Навигатор вывел нас к переправе; паром, автоматически двигающийся между берегами, стоит у противоположной стороны, и Уолт, недолго думая, давит кнопку пульта.  
  
      — Я встать не могу, — слезным шепотом бомочет Алекс за мгновение до того, как динамик, устроенный на простеньких воротах, напоминающих калитки аттракционов в луна-парках 90-ых, не оглашает округу хриплой, трескучей мелодией, укрепляющей меня в убеждении: переправа действительно очень стара.  
  
      Звук беспрепятственно прокатывается по лесу, отдается эхом и множится, тормоша доселе спящее нечто.  
  
      Я не слышу топота десятков ног. Мягкий лесной ковер глушит их, но я чувствую, как меняется лес, как чужие, тревожащие крики разрывают сердце соснового бора, и от этого предчувствия бросает в дрожь. Уолт кричит что-то и машет рукой, поторапливая нас. Оно приближается. Чтобы ощутить это, не нужны ни глаза, ни уши. Желудок завязывается в узел, холодеют руки и ноги. Костлявая касается сознания едва-едва, и тело уже готово бежать, растеряв остатки рассудка. Примитивный, животный ужас толкает вперед, вынуждая выбирать: бежать или сражаться.  
  
      Мы хватаем Алекса за руки почти одновременно и тянем из всех сил. Ботаник кое-как поднимается, громко ухнув, и повисает на мне всей своей тушей. Он едва ковыляет, припадая на ногу, и приходится его тащить. Маячащий у ворот Уолт между тем снимает с плеча винтовку.  
  
      Они идут. Я чувствую, как от быстрой поступи дрожит земля.  
  
      Пригибаясь от летящих поверх голов пуль, мы спешим к парому, подходящему все ближе к берегу. Келли прыгает позади, вскрикивая и стреляя в тех зомби, которые подобрались слишком близко. Дорога в несколько шагов кажется мне бесконечной.  
  
      Лавина скатывается с обрыва, поднимается и бежит. Чьи-то руки оцарапывают плечо, кто-то цепляется за ногу.  
  
      Уолт втаскивает нас обоих на плот в тот самый миг, когда мне кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и я упаду носом в землю, и это будет последнее, что сумею сделать, прежде чем меня раздерут на кусочки. Перевернувшись на спину, я успеваю увидеть, как Келли хватается за борт, а потом ее лицо преображает гримаса боли и ужаса. Руки стискивают край борта так крепко, что костяшки белеют. Девушка сжимает тонкие губы и опускает рубильник, отправляя паром в плавание.  
  
      Без нее.  
  
      Уолт реагирует быстрее, чем я успеваю что-либо сообразить. Байкер перепрыгивает через меня, хватает девушку за шиворот одной рукой. Во второй блестит армейский нож. Короткое движение орошает его лицо кровавыми брызгами. Байкер рывком выдергивает девушку из цепких лап успевших подобраться близко тварей и бросает ее на пол.  
  
      Паром двигается по реке. Зомби остаются на берегу.  
  
      Келли торопливо стряхивает с себя влажный и липкий язык Курильщика: зараженный поймал девушку и непременно утянул бы ее на берег, если бы не нож Уолта. Келли швыряет кусок языка за борт, свешивается к воде и, содрогнувшись всем телом, выплевывает желчь.  
  
      — Могло быть и хуже, — нервно похихикивает Алекс. — Ведь могло же, а?


	3. Лодочная станция

      Надвигающуюся ночь мы встретили в небольшой сторожке у пристани. Заколоченные окна и двери, снабженные мощным засовом, подсказали, что выжившие ночевали здесь не раз. В неработающем холодильнике Уолт нашел несколько бутылок воды и консервы. Находке порадовались все: даже я уже забыл, когда нам доводилось нормально поесть в последний раз. В небольшой душевой обнаружились баки с дождевой водой; возможность принять хоть какой-то душ мы предоставили Келли. Удовольствие, конечно, сомнительное: способа нагреть воду, наверняка ставшую ледяной, у нас нет — не разводить же костер, рискуя привлечь новые толпы зараженных. Келли только махнула рукой: мол, лучше недолго потерпеть холод, чем до Нового Орлеана страдать от зуда — и скрылась за дверью. Алекс занялся ужином: ботаник, порывшись в рассохшемся шкафчике, обнаружил консервный нож и теперь ловко вскрывал позаимствованные из холодильника банки. Содержимое выглядело не только неаппетитным, но и вовсе несъедобным; впрочем, после нескольких дней голода кажется, что готов глодать деревяшки, а холодный студенистый паек — пища богов. Выбирать не из чего, спасибо за то, что есть.  
  
      — Джей! — из каморки, которая, судя по всему, должна была служить спальней, донесся голос Уолта. Байкер обыскивал ночлег на предмет полезных находок. Я сложил несколько полинявших пледов на тумбу у двери в душевую и пошел на голос.  
  
      Темноту комнаты нарушали только тонкие струйки света, просачивающиеся сквозь заколоченные окна, и луч фонарика, широким пятном разлившийся по стене. Уолт молча указал на него. Приблизившись, я смог увидеть полосы слов, пересекающих веселенькие обои в цветочек:  
  
 _«Милый Джей!_  
  
      У меня все хорошо. Последний переход дался тяжело, нас стало на одного меньше, но мы по-прежнему не теряем надежду. На рассвете двинемся вверх по реке. Пока не ударили холода, есть шанс добраться до города по воде, не встретив никого из этих чудовищ. Не знаю, что нас ждет там. Я даже не знаю, прочитаешь ли ты когда-нибудь это.  
  
      Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
  
      С любовью, Дженни».  
  
      Она была здесь! Наши дороги по-прежнему сходятся, я иду след в след, опаздывая на несколько дней. Эти записки — письма из прошлого, ведущие в никуда. Несколько дней назад Дженни была тут, стояла у стены на коленях, выписывая буквы маркером. Сегодня она может быть в десятках миль отсюда, в поисках убежища на ночь — но я узнаю об этом не раньше, чем доберусь до уже покинутого ею места.  
  
      Ужинали быстро и молча. Консервы казались безвкусными, да и жевать студенистую массу не было никакой охоты. Хотелось лишь закрыть глаза и провалиться в плотный сон без сновидений. Уолт оставил Келли и Алекса дежурить на случай ночной атаки, а сам подхватил плед и зашагал в комнатушку, наказав разбудить нас через пару часов. Вечернюю смену перенести легче, куда сложнее потом, перехватив пару часов некрепкого сна, продержаться остаток ночи, зная, что больше отдохнуть никто не даст до следующего вечера.  
  


***

      Ночь выдалась тихой, и оттого дежурить вдвойне тяжелей. Сонно сопит Алекс — так громко, что, будь я зомби, непременно бы примчался на поздний ужин. Уолт соорудил из фонариков подобие лампы и теперь начищал винтовку, тихонько насвистывая себе под нос. Байкер держится так, словно ему все нипочем, а зомби он еще в младенчестве головы откусывал. На завтрак.  
  
      — Отец говорил, что только война делает из мальчишки мужчину, — поясняет он, осматривая собственную работу. — Так я и оказался в армии. Пожалуй, единственная стоящая заслуга отца: кто бы мог подумать, что все, чему меня там научили, когда-нибудь пригодится. А! Шмалять по бутылкам за гаражом он тоже меня научил. Я тогда еще толком удержать старый-добрый «Магнум» в руке не мог. Думаю, папаша вполне оценил свою науку, когда много лет спустя я пустил пулю ему в лоб, — Уолт невесело усмехается, вытирает усы и добавляет: — Вот так в кои-то веки навещаешь стариков, а там папаша пытается сожрать маму.  
  
      Катастрофа изменила нас всех. Смерть стала чем-то привычным, обыденным; люди, которые раньше были соседями, друзьями, родственниками, превратились в зомби, способным испытывать только голод. Стоит замешкаться, перебирая в голове, сколько добрых воспоминаний связывало тебя с этим человеком, — и ты труп. Нет времени на сожаления и скорбь. Пуля в лоб — единственное лекарство, способное излечить близкого от существования в форме безмозглой кровожадной твари, а заодно спасти тебе жизнь. Раздумывать некогда. Выжившие, идущие с тобой бок о бок, — вот твоя новая семья, те, на кого можно положиться. Беда связывает воедино, заставляет прикрывать спину друг другу, иначе — не выживешь. Все стереотипы и условности, навязанные обществом, стираются: если прежде ты думал, что никогда не примешь руку помощи от черного, то теперь сам выдергиваешь его из чьих-нибудь хищных лап.  
  
      — Что с нами будет дальше, как думаешь?  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — Ну, дальше... В Орлеане. Когда доберемся. Зомби-то никуда не денутся.  
  
      Байкер хмыкает, проводя по бритой голове мозолистой рукой.  
  
      — Это не твоя забота, парень. Орлеан обороняют военные. А с нами-то что? Мы будем пытаться жить дальше. Ты встретишься со своей Дженни. Найдется и какая-нибудь хорошая девчонка для Алекса — еще несколько таких переходов, и наш упитанный друг избавится от лишнего жирка. Да и Келли будет полегче.  
  
      Даже если доберемся — не «если», поправляю себя, а «когда» — ничего уже не будет как прежде. Нельзя пройти через ад и делать вид, будто ничего не случилось. Мы потеряли родных и близких, наши дома разрушены и стоят в запустении, и мы знаем, что вряд ли вернемся туда когда-нибудь. Выжившие иммунные загнаны в угол, будто в резервацию. Нас мало, много меньше, чем зомби, бродящих по вымершим городам и поселениям. Отвоевать свое право мирно жить в этом мире нам еще придется. Пройдет не год и не два, прежде чем человечество сумеет справиться с заразой — или вовсе сгинет, оставив мертвяков пожирать самих себя.  
  
      Шурша пледом, к нам присоединяется Келли. Уснуть под сопение Алекса ей так и не удалось. Девушка кивает нам, осматривается и бредет, кутаясь в покрывало, к раздолбанному кухонному гарнитуру. В неярком свете фонарей она обшаривает ящики, находит кухонный нож и отхватывает толстую длинную косу.  
  
      — Мешает, — просто поясняет она, пожимая плечами. — Не те времена, чтобы ухаживать за такой прической. И это... Я хотела попросить... — Келли вздыхает, поднимает робкий взгляд и выпаливает: — Научите меня стрелять.


	4. Город

      Город встретил нас мрачным, обманчивым молчанием. Пустынная пристань — везение, в некотором смысле: есть время ступить на твердую землю, от которой, казалось, отвык после долгой прогулки по реке, есть возможность осмотреться. Подготовиться? — я забыл, бывает ли иначе. Чувство опасности, способной броситься с любой крыши, впиталось в разум; шорохи, звуки, стенания — все, что способно потревожить ухо, ударяло по вечно напряженному узлу нервов. Я готов, твари, готов всегда. Дробовик уже привычно болтается за плечом, готовый в один миг влиться в подставленную ладонь, будто всю жизнь я только тем и занимался, что отстреливал головы беспокойным мертвецам. Мне хотелось бы верить, что короткие перебежки из укрытия в укрытие позволят не воспользоваться им ни разу. Слышишь ли ты меня, Боже? Мне хотелось бы не пробиваться сквозь кровь и блевоту хотя бы сегодня. Если бы Ты еще внимал просьбам тех, кого оставил болтаться посреди разрухи и смерти...  
  
      — Моя бывшая скорее позволила бы голову себе оторвать, — хмыкнул Уолт, критически оглядев новую прическу Келли. Светлые неровные кудряшки топорщились в разные стороны; девушка смущенно провела рукой по волосам, убирая падающие на лицо пряди.  
  
      — Голова мне пока еще пригодится.  
  
      — Вот и я думаю, — байкер одобрительно кивнул. — Впрочем, из Эшли наверняка вышел отличный зомби: у нее отлично получалось жрать мозги до заражения, почему бы ей не заняться этим теперь?  
  
      Улицы незнакомого города полотном легли перед нами: выбирай любую, какая придется по душе. Воровато осмотревшись, Алекс засеменил вперед. Он все еще припадал на подвернутую у реки ногу, но теперь двигался заметно живее. Уолт окликнул его, но особого эффекта не добился, и теперь уже всем пришлось следовать за ботаником. Мы догнали его у остановки: Алекс, сосредоточенно пыхтя, изучал карту квартала и список маршрутов.  
  
      — Если ты думаешь, что тебя подбросят до убежища на маршрутке, то, боюсь, мне придется тебя разочаровать, дружище.  
  
      Алекс потряс головой и ткнул пальцем в тонкую прожилку улицы. Присмотревшись, я различил линию, проходящую по ней. Ядовито-зеленый фломастер начертил кривую стрелу, а чья-то заботливая рука добавила сбоку одно слово: «убежище».  
  
      — Для нас оставили пометки, — ботаник поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки. — Кто бы здесь ни был до нас, он побеспокоился о тех, кто будет идти следом.  
  
      Уолт недоверчиво хмыкнул, покосился на толстого с заметно возросшим уважением и, нещадно потрепав его по плечу, обернулся к высящемуся в туманной дымке утра городу. Здесь намного опаснее, чем в лесополосе: густонаселенные жилые кварталы в один миг превратились в зомбятник. Те, кто бежал сюда, надеясь спастись от кучки зараженных, натыкались на угрозу куда более ужасающую. Города превратились в стеклобетонные челюсти, способные пережевать любого, кто будет недостаточно осторожен.  
  
      «Не разделяться» — еще одно правило выживших. Отставший — это потенциальный труп. Тот, кто рискнул забежать за угол, опередив товарищей, — смертник. Каждый поворот узкой улочки, каждый оконный проем может стать источником опасности. Ты живешь лишь до той поры, пока твоя спина прикрыта. Не позволяй тишине, обернувшей город в плотный кокон, обмануть себя: они рядом, близко, даже ближе, чем ты можешь себе вообразить. Десятки глаз наблюдают и ждут, пока расслабишься, отвлечешься — и тогда они придут за тобой. Мы хотим думать, что они всего-навсего тупые твари, идущие на запах свежей человечинки. Мы хотим так думать... Боже, как же мы ошибаемся.  
  
      — Нужно заглянуть по дороге в какой-нибудь магазин, — хмуро сказала Келли, кутаясь в мою куртку. Тонкая ткань, способная защитить от прохладного ветра, противостоять наступающим холодам не могла, и девушка все равно тряслась, будто осиновый лист. — Если мы не выберемся до первого снега, то превратимся в мороженое.  
  
      — М-м-м, — протянул Уолт и подтолкнул локтем ботаника. — Алекс-крим*.  


***

      — Шоппинг, — хохотнула Келли, шагнув в просторный зал бутика. — Всегда мечтала заняться этим в зомбиапокалипсис.  
  
      — Считай, что тебе повезло несказанно, — выглянув и убедившись, что мы никого не оставили позади, я опустил плотные роль-ставни. Шум, издаваемый пластиковым полотном, режет уши, привыкшие к тишине, но все же это какая-никакая защита от нежданных гостей. — Когда еще доведется прикупить брендовое шмотье со стопроцентной скидкой?  
  
      — Действительно, — девушка фыркнула и неуверенно шагнула к ряду вешалок. Закусив губу, она вытянула первый попавшийся свитерок; плотная, толстая вязка обещала хорошо сохранять тепло. Келли помяла в руках мягкую шерсть. — Странно это. Когда я училась в старшей школе, только и могла что мечтать о новых, дорогих вещах. Ну, знаете... Когда денег едва хватает на обед, об одежде думаешь в последнюю очередь. А когда отец нас бросил... — девушка вздохнула, положила свитерок поверх ряда вешалок и торопливо вытерла глаза. — В общем, мне хотелось быть нормальной такой девчонкой, помешанной на тряпках и косметике, а приходилось бежать после учебы на подработку, — она рассмеялась так, как смеются безнадежно больные. — А теперь вот стою и думаю: какая же была дура! И как хорошо было ею быть.  
  
      Ей не хочется отвечать, да и сама она только машет рукой, наугад выбирает джинсы и стремительно исчезает в примерочной. Каждому из нас пришлось оставить что-то в том, прежнем мире. Еще недавно я подыскивал для нас с Дженни квартиру: маленькую, только для двоих, вдалеке от городского центра и достаточно недорогую, чтобы легко потянуть ее со своей крохотной зарплатой. Еще недавно мы дурачились, веря в то, что впереди у нас вся жизнь.  
  
      Будущее, казавшееся радужным и безмятежным, растворилось, заставив нас выживать здесь и сейчас, не откладывая на потом.  
  
      — Слышали?  
  
      Уолт потянулся к винтовке и замер, прислушиваясь. Я тоже уловил этот звук: высокий, мерзкий писк, раздававшийся откуда-то снизу — наверняка из подсобки. Одернув только что приобретенный свитер, я взял дробовик — и жесткая рука байкера впихнула меня в примерочную. Келли возмущенно взвизгнула; Уолт сурово цыкнул на девчонку.  
  
      — Пойду посмотрю. Сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь.  
  
      Мог и не объяснять. Напуганная Келли прижимает свитер к груди и глядит на меня глазами, круглыми, будто плошки. Тяжелые шаги Уолта становятся все тише, и, наконец, мы остаемся одни: я и Келли, ненадежно спрятанные за занавеской примерочной, и Алекс, наверняка тоже нашедший себе укрытие где-то в зале. Минуты превращаются в резину — ожидание тянет их, и от напряжения по лбу и шее скатываются крупные капли пота. В тесной кабинке мы стоим так близко друг к другу, что я чувствую, как вздрагивает Келли, когда кто-то пищит в звенящей тишине. Этот звук назойлив; я ловлю себя на том, что жду, когда же грохнет выстрел, тело шлепнется на пол, а Уолт довольно усмехнется и громко окликнет нас.  
  
      Ничего этого не происходит. Ни криков, ни выстрелов. Только странный писк становится громче — или мне только кажется?  
  
      Торопливое шлепанье босых ног. Слышу, как что-то с шипением льется на пол, и делаю крохотный шаг назад, плечом оттесняя Келли за спину — что бы ни подбиралось к нам, сначала оно встретит меня. Пространства для маневра мало: я кое-как поднимаю руки, незряче целясь в портьеру и пытаясь на слух угадать, куда движется чудовище. Неуклюжее, неловкое шлепанье сводит с ума.  
  
      Келли сдавленно всхлипывает и тут же зажимает рот ладонью.  
  
      Пару мгновений я не слышу ничего, а потом въедливый звук возвращается.  
  
      Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп. Каждый шаг — громче, и теперь определенно в сторону узких примерочных кабинок. Я стискиваю зубы и держу пистолет наготове. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль: «ближе!». Подойди еще ближе, тварь, и я снесу твою мертвую башку.  
  
      Келли сжимает мое плечо и показывает вниз. Край портьеры поднимается невысоко над полом, но достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как приближаются синюшные, перепачканные в крови и грязи ноги. Тварь повизгивает, и на плитку пола скатываются ядовито-зеленые капли кислоты. Когтистые лапы проводят по плотной ткани, невидимый рот звучно тянет воздух. Руки становятся непослушными, холодными, ком подкатывает к горлу, а в висках только гулко стучит, блокируя все прочие звуки. Я успеваю догадаться, что еще миг — и ходячий плюнет в нас проливаемой на пол кислотой, а потом уши закладывает от выстрела.  
  
      Голос винтовки вторит эхом.  
  
      — Вот дерьмо! — ругается Уолт. Выдохнув, я одергиваю занавесь и смотрю на распластавшееся на полу тело. Когда-то это была женщина — несложно догадаться, глядя на округлые формы и оголенную грудь. Поразивший ее вирус деформировал шею: она стала заметно длиннее, а живот раздулся, отчего несчастная казалась беременной. Нижней половины лица не было — ее разъела скапливающаяся в брюхе кислота. Келли ойкнула и съехала вниз по стене, закрывая лицо руками. Меня тоже замутило. Борясь с приступом тошноты, я рывком сорвал портьеру с хлипких петель и накрыл ею мертвую; кислота, все еще бегущая из провала рта, прожгла дыру.  
  
      — Дрянь, — Уолт сплевывает. Из-за стойки испуганно выглядывает Алекс. Келли, кое-как справившись с собой, поднимается и неуверенно перешагивает через преграждающее выход из примерочной тело. Байкер отбирает у нее свитер, который она все еще сжимает в трясущихся руках, и с почти отеческой заботой натягивает его на девушку. — Ты как, нормально? — Келли сглатывает и торопливо кивает. — Джей, пригляди за ней. Нужно двигаться дальше.  


***

      К пустым улицам привыкаешь. Мир сужается до трех человек, шагающих рядом с тобой. Любой другой — враг, и ты целишься быстрее, чем задумываешься: человек перед тобой или зомби? Сначала выстрел — и только потом подбегаешь, смотришь и выдыхаешь с облегчением: свалил ходячего, а не подобного себе. Иногда мне кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и станет все равно. Мы тоже перестаем быть людьми: загнанные, запуганные, усталые, мы больше похожи на животных, способных только стрелять и бежать. Мы хотим лишь добраться до очередного островка безопасности, забаррикадировать дверь, повалиться на пол и не чувствовать никого и ничего, пока новый день и нужда не погонят дальше. Беги, стреляй, не думай. Выживай.  
  
      «Мы — настоящие монстры», — гласит огромная надпись на стене убежища. Под ней — куча приписок помельче, разборчивых более или менее. Эти записи заставляют меня вспомнить, что где-то есть люди кроме нас. Эти записи заставляют верить и находить в себе силы двигаться дальше, когда, казалось бы, проще сдохнуть в подворотне.  
  
      В городских убежищах стены исписаны сплошь. Выжившие, задержавшиеся здесь, оставили свой след: кто-то похабным граффити, кто-то — парой слов. Под размашистым «Спасайтесь!» можно разглядеть мелкое: «Я скучаю по Интернету». Неработающий холодильник исписан именами; Келли, подумав, поднимает с пола маркер и вписывает наши, обводит в круг и добавляет дату. Смотри-ка, помнит — я сам уже давно сбился со счета, и все дни слились в одно неясное, скомканное бдение.  
  
      — Джей, — негромко зовет Алекс, вставший у Келли за спиной и разглядывающий имена.  
  
      — Хорошие новости! — перебивает Уолт, указывая на приклеенный к аптечке лист бумаги. — Эти ребята пишут, что на крыше госпиталя был пункт эвакуации. Доберемся и сможем убраться отсюда.  
  
      — Джей, — повторяет Алекс настойчивее, поворачивается ко мне и смотрит — так жалостливо, что у меня подкашиваются ноги. — Ее имени тут нет. Твоей Дженни тут нет.  
  
      Маркер выпадает из рук Келли.


	5. Орлеан

    — Мне че-т казалось, что в городах должно быть оживленнее.  
  
      Мэтт, наш новый провожатый, сдвинул берет на бок и почесал в затылке.  
  
      — По крайней мере, нас точно должны были встретить.   
  
      — Не похоже, что все ушли на обед.  
  
      Вертолет, доставивший нас в Орлеан, остался за спиной. Пилот шагал с нами, звучно шаркая по асфальту подошвой армейских ботинок. Он и одет так, как подобает военным, и вооружен получше нас. Еще у Мэтта есть вертолет, и это с лихвой перевешивало его недостатки.  
  
      Скорее всего, мы ровесники — я и этот рыжий мальчишка. Но он сохранил и беспечность, и задор, свойственный так и не побывавшим в серьезной заварушке юнцам; у меня же не осталось ничего из этого. Последние дни — будто в тумане. Я мог лишь сказать, что мы сначала бежали, потом поднимались, попутно отвешивая порции пуль всему, что подвернется под руку. В какой-то миг, кажется, меня даже тащили. А потом сущее провалилось куда-то вниз, а шум вращающихся лопастей вертолета заполнил все.  
  
      Не думать было лучшим решением. Тело двигалось, переставляло ноги, отвечало на удары, повинуясь одному ему ведомым импульсам. Голову наполнял вязкий, плотный туман; от него распирало виски и стоял звон в заложенных ушах. Не думать. Стоит только начать — и мысли вернуться к маленькому убежищу и именам на холодильнике, среди которых мы так и не нашли имя Дженни.  
  
      Я не знаю, что легче: думать, что ее больше нет, и этот кошмар больше никогда ее не коснется, или надеяться, что наши пути разошлись. Столько дней подряд я шел за ней следом, читал маленькие, наспех набросанные записки. Представить, что может быть иначе, оказалось выше моих сил.  
  
      Келли пыталась меня как-то подбодрить, говорила что-то об Орлеане, о том, что здесь все встанет на свои места и Дженни наверняка найдется — я едва ее слышал. Теперь Орлеан — на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а я не тороплюсь туда, словно всего один шаг решит, какому будущему быть: тому, в котором Дженни смеется вдалеке от меня, или тому, в котором уже не улыбнется.  
  
      Я спотыкаюсь, падаю и чувствую, как руки касаются чего-то липкого и мокрого. Чего-то, очень похожего на кровь.  
  
      — Это еще что за дерьмо?  
  
      Реакции Уолта остается только позавидовать: он внимательно осматривает терминал, светит фонариком по темным углам, вылавливая хоть какое-нибудь движение.  
  
      — Пацан! — крепкий локоть байкера пихает Мэтта в бок. — Что за херня тут творится?  
  
      Пилот трясет головой.  
  
      — Неделю назад все было в порядке. Я как раз закинул группу выживших. Девчонка там еще была такая, м-м-м... Но все определенно было нормально.  
  
      Поднимаюсь, вытираю руки о джинсы. «А ведь были совсем новые», — проносится в голове. Будь я тем мальчишкой, каким был пару месяцев назад, наверняка бы расстроился, а теперь... А теперь джинсы были наименьшим, о чем стоило бы жалеть. Зомбиапокалипсис въелся в меня, впитался — я даже не могу горевать так, как горевал отец, когда не стало мамы. Отупение делает похожим на зомби: вставай, иди, беги. Дерись. Выживай. Пелена спадает, когда кто-нибудь дергает за плечо, спрашивает что-то — я не сразу понимаю, что.  
  
      — Надо проверить терминал, — Уолт сует мне в руки ствол и подталкивает в сторону. — Придется разделиться. Ты пойдешь направо. Алекс, ты со мной. Мэтт, если девочка хотя бы поцарапается — яйца оторву, уяснил?  
  
      Пилот козырнул, рявкнул бодрое «есть, сэр!»; Уолтер хмуро глянул на меня — пожимаю плечами, киваю, давая понять, что все хорошо, и иду, едва разбирая дорогу.  
  
      Каждый шаг отдается в голове, будто кто-то вбивает в нее гвоздь. Фонарик выхватывает из темноты фрагменты бедствия, заставшего местных врасплох: царапины на стенах, оборванные, искрящие провода, кровавые следы, слабо различимые на темному полу. Каждый шаг приближает меня к пониманию: Орлеан пал. Надежда, еще несколько часов назад трепыхающаяся где-то в подреберье, бьется там же, корчится, хватаясь за ребра цепкими лапами-крючьями. Этот город должен был стать концом пути. Я должен был прийти сюда, живой и невредимый, найти свою Дженни среди выживших и попробовать начать все с начала. Но Дженни больше нет. Ничего больше нет — все забрали вечно голодные твари. Мы все прокляты, Боже, мы все обречены. Нет никакой надежды. Любая попытка выстоять — это агония. Человечество корчится в муках, копошится, надеясь договориться с судьбой если не по-хорошему, то путем агрессивных переговоров. Все теряет смысл, рушится прямо на глазах. Все, во что мы верили, все, что мы любили, обращается в пепел.  
  
      Моя Дженни. Я не сдержал обещания, которое дал когда-то давно.  
  
      ...Я услышал ее прежде, чем заметил. Тихие всхлипы и плач, полные нечеловеческой тоски, густым киселем втекали в уши. Она нашлась в просторном зале ожидания, спрятавшаяся за однообразными рядами пластмассовых кресел. Болезненно худое, бледное тело, затянутое в грязные лохмотья, сжалось в комок, свалявшаяся пакля белесых волос падала на лицо и острые плечи.  
  
      Винтовка, висевшая на моем плече, опустилась на одно из кресел. Меня разбирал смех: значит, таким и будет мой конец? Вокруг только кровь и трупы: те, которые впиваются зубами в еще живую плоть, и те, кто уже не поднимается никогда. Горевать будет некому. Мое имя останется надписью, сделанной маркером на холодильнике — не более того.  
  
      Я усаживаюсь на пол напротив стенающей. Ведьма вздрагивает, отнимает тонкие — с столь близкого расстояния я могу рассмотреть выпирающие кости — руки от лица, смотрит на меня горящими красными глазами и издает тихий предупреждающий рык.  
  
      — Чего ревешь, дура? Жрать хочешь, да? Жрать... Все вы этого хотите... Твари. Злобные дохлые твари.  
  
      Ведьма приподнимается — медленно, угрожающе раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Как во сне, я смотрю на ее лицо: белое, с заострившимися чертами и синюшным рисунком вен. Она поднимает тонкие руки, растопыривая увенчанные огромными черными когтями пальцы, и клокочущее рычание перерастает в истерический визг. Ведьма не нападает, если ее не потревожить. Потревоженная ведьма убивает мгновенно.  
  
      Некуда больше бежать. Незачем. Я закрываю глаза. Все случится быстро.  
  
      Выстрел раздается быстрее, чем когти-бритвы успевают коснуться моего горла. Что-то мокрое брызжет на меня, а в следующий миг чья-то рука хватает за воротник куртки, беспардонно оттаскивает в сторону и рывком ставит на ноги. Затем в лицо прилетает кулак. Боль отдается звоном, из носа противно течет, но мир, растворившийся было в черноте и холоде, снова собирается по частям.  
  
      — Совсем ебанулся, пацан?!  
  
      Кое-как разлепив глаза, я вижу хмурого Уолта. На какое-то мгновение байкер кажется мне угрозой пострашнее ведьмы, и ненормальный, отчаянный смех, распирающий грудь несколько минут назад, рвется наружу. Кровь из разбитого носа льется в рот, я чувствую ее солоноватый привкус на языке. Смех кажется раскаленными клещами, терзающими легкие. Уолт ждет, пока меня отпустит, но в итоге все равно хватает за плечи и хорошенько встряхивает. Я замолкаю.  
  
      — Возьми себя в руки, — сквозь зубы цедит байкер. За его спиной Мэтт подходит к распластавшейся на полу мертвой ведьме и тыкает в ее спину дробовиком.  
  
      — Какой смысл? Орлеана нет, Дженни... Дженни тоже нет. Я больше не хочу никуда бежать. Мне больше незачем бежать куда-то.  
  
      Уолт поскреб колючие, заросшие темной щетиной щеки, сплюнул под ноги.  
  
      — Пошли. Покажу тебе кое-что.  
  


***

      Я недоверчиво пялюсь в монитор.  
  
      — Записи с веб-камер, — гордо объявляет Мэтт, как будто их существование — его заслуга. — Зомбаки пока еще до них не добрались, на наше счастье. Да и архивы в целости и сохранности.  
  
      Я гоняю запись взад-вперед, не в силах поверить своим глазам.  
  
      — Ты рановато решил стать кормом для воющей бабы, брат.  
  
      Изображение на мониторе вздрагивает, дрожит от помех, но я вижу маленькую, хрупкую фигурку, торопливо выводящую краской на стене: «Д. Джей!* -> юг». Камера выхватывает кусочек подъезжающего фургона, девушка оборачивается, и я вижу знакомый точеный профиль. Джен что-то говорит водителю, в последний раз оборачивается на надпись и исчезает из поля зрения камеры.  
  
      А я стою в комнате охраны, будто громом пораженный.  
  
      — Твоя девушка цела и невредима. И яйца у нее, видимо, стальные, — хмыкает байкер. — Это ж надо: все бегут, как крысы с корабля, а она еще и записки писать умудряется. Повезло тебе с девчонкой, чувак. А вот ей с тобой — что-то не очень.  
  
      — Я уже был готов поверить, что она...  
  
      Договорить не получается — голос подвел. Келли тронула меня за плечо и ободряюще улыбнулась. Уолт хлопнул меня по спине. Алекс остался мяться у компьютера, но выражение его лица говорило громче любых жестов и слов. Я окинул взглядом их всех: маленькая компания обыкновенных людей, которых я не знал до того, как зомбиапокалипсис свел нас вместе. Мы идем по пустынным дорогам не так давно, не знаем, что было в прошлом у каждого, но готовы стоять друг за друга до самого конца. Это позволяет нам выживать. Это позволяет нам оставаться людьми.  
  
      Пол под ногами затрясся, задребезжал металл оборудования. Громовой рев прокатился по терминалу и эхом отразился от стен. Сквозь стекло смотровой было видно, как огромная груда мышц одним ударом бугрящейся руки снесла раму металлоискателя. Чудовище, превосходящее ростом обычного человека раза в два, замерло, повертело маленькой головой, посаженной в мощный торс.   
  
      Ищет.  
  
      — Танк, — выдохнул Мэтт и покрепче ухватился за дробовик. — Дрянь дело. Размажет и не поморщится.  
  
      — Ничего, — хмыкнул Уолт, на полусогнутых двинувшись к выходу из комнаты. — Еще ни одна тварь не пережила точного выстрела.  
  
      Пилот дернул его назад и покрутил пальцем у виска:  
  
      — Не врубаешься, да? Посмотри на него! Этой гадине твоя «пукалка» — что слону дробина. Придется всадить не один магазин, чтобы тварь сдохла.  
  
      — Нужно вернуться к вертолету, — шепчет Алекс. - И свалить отсюда.  
  
      — Мы не можем, — Келли украдкой глянула в окно. — Придется идти мимо этого...  
  
      — Переждать не выйдет, — Мэтт тихо вздыхает. — Рано или поздно он до нас доберется.  
  
      — Что будем делать, Джей?  
  
      Я молчу и смотрю в монитор. Изображение исписанной Дженни стены замерло на нем статической картинкой. Яркие буквы на серой стене — это новый маяк, новая цель. Будущее по-прежнему остается туманным, и я по-прежнему не знаю, где конечный пункт нашего путешествия, но по крайней мере у меня есть направление. И есть цель: выжить во что бы то ни стало, потому что Дженни ждет меня. Она верит, что я ее найду.  
  
      И я должен.  
  
      Изображение на мониторе вздрагивает и прерывается черно-белыми помехами. Вдохни поглубже, друг. Вдохни поглубже.  
  
      — Джей?  
  
      Танк ревет, вырывает привинченное кресло из пола и швыряет его к смотровой.  
  
      — Идем, — киваю Уолту и перехватываю автомат удобнее. — Пора убить всех этих тварей!


End file.
